


Picture I'm a Dreamer, I'll Take You Deeper

by Longanimals



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Dinosaurs, Drinking, Empath, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Furry, Gangbang, Group Sex, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Other, Post-Canon, References to Knotting, Rough Sex, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: Years after breaking off from Star Fox, Krystal is called to negotiate some matters in Sauria. The problem arises when she encounters some rather horny Sharpclaws and she realizes that she hasn't had good sex in three years, so their arousal hits the poor blue-furred empath like a ton of bricks. Commissioned by anonymous.
Kudos: 7





	Picture I'm a Dreamer, I'll Take You Deeper

Krystal sits down at her dining room table with a sigh. She pours herself a glass of Cornerian whiskey and sips it, trying to numb some sour memories with the warm tickle of alcohol. It’s been three years since she’s broken off from Star Fox. She had a good run with them, but the frustration from Fox’s incessant badgering and flirting with her just kept building and building until she was pushed over the edge. She loved him, that’s for sure, but he just doesn’t know how to take it slow; trying to rush into marriage and having children when she was only 20 years old. She wasn’t ready to settle down; she still wanted to go on adventures and explore the galaxy, and she was going to do it whether she had Fox by her side or not. Unfortunately, the latter seemed to be the only option. So here she is, three years later, proud owner, captain and crew of her own ship. She shakes her head and takes another swig straight from the bottle. 

The worst thing about her current situation is having nobody to talk to for weeks at a time. Well, there’s the ship’s AI, but it wasn’t too good at casual conversation. The only calls she gets this far out into space are distress signals and the occasional courtesy call from a political figure. Not to mention that her sexual frustrations have been building for years without anyone to relieve them. If there was one thing Fox was possibly better at than flying, it was fucking. He always went all out on her because he knew she could take it, and would never fail to knot her, no matter what hole they were doing it in. She’s tried everything possible to relieve herself, but none of it even came close to what Fox was able to do to her. She hired alien whores, both male and female, bought dildos and vibrators of every possible shape and size, hell, one time, she even asked the AI on her ship if there was anything it could do. Recently, her mind has been so clouded with lust that it’s been getting a little hard to think about anything besides dick.

Just as her fingers start to snake down to her pussy in a futile attempt at masturbation, a robotic voice rings out from the intercom.

 _”Captain Krystal, you’re receiving a transmission from the Saurian government. Shall I patch you through?”_ the AI asks.

She brings her hand up to the bridge of her nose and sighs. “Fine, go ahead,” she acquiesces, followed by an electronic beep.

 _”Captain Krystal, we’d like you to come to Sauria as a mediator for annual negotiations between tribes. Your telepathic skills would be invaluable for a meeting such as this. Do you accept?”_ a male voice asks.

Krystal thinks for a moment. If she remembers correctly from her time as a prisoner there, Sauria is a complete shithole populated by a bunch of self-righteous pricks who haven’t gotten along in centuries. But, then again, they’ll probably give her some money once she’s done, and it sure as hell beats sitting around her ship and wallowing in her own depression.

“Yes, I accept.”

_”Fantastic. The meeting is tomorrow, and we have a room reserved just for you. We hope to see you soon.”_

Another beep rings out from the intercom, indicating that the government official on the other end just disconnected.

“Set a course for Sauria,” Krystal commands.

_”Understood, Captain. Setting course for Sauria.”_

The blue-furred fox feels the unique sensation of the spaceship turning around approximately 130 degrees starboard and thrusters kicking in to the next gear. They’ll be there in about an hour at this rate, so Krystal takes this opportunity to go and get packed. She opens a rather ancient duffel bag and opens up her closet. She should probably wear something nice to fit the setting. After some digging through old memories, she picks out a red cocktail dress. She holds it up to her body and looks in the mirror. It’s an exquisite dress, one that fits the mood perfectly. However, she frowns at the rolls of blue furry fat poking out from the outline of the dress, and gets the distinct feeling that it’s not going to fit.

As she pulls it away from her to put it back in the closet, she gets a look at her body in the mirror. During her time in solitude, she’s picked up the habit of being naked whenever she’s in her ship, and she’s in her ship almost all of the time. Nobody’s around to see her and laundry just got to be too much of a hassle for it to be worth it, so who cares? Another side effect of her time alone is her weight. Three years ago, she was a lithe woman with toned thighs and a flat stomach, and she was able to maintain her slender figure through the rigorous exercise of adventuring. However, being isolated for so long with only alcohol, junk food and her thoughts to keep her company has taken an obvious toll on her. Now her body is curvaceous in every meaning of the word. Her breasts have increased about another cup size while her belly and ass have doubled in every dimension. She hangs up the dress and grabs a handful of her fur-covered tummy.

“Did I really let myself go this badly?” she mutters to herself. A perverted part of herself that she tries her best to lock away wonders what Fox would think if she saw her right now. She shakes her head of this thought, trying to avoid going down the rabbit hole of thinking about Fox’s dick, and starts rifling through the closet again, trying to find something that fits her.

After about twenty minutes, dozens of outfits are scattered across the floor, all of them at least three sizes too small. Her closet is almost completely barren save for one particular outfit: the extremely revealing bikini top and loincloth set that General Scales forced her to wear when she was being held prisoner. She looks to the pile of clothes, then back at the bikini. Out of sheer curiosity, she grabs the outfit off of the coat hanger and examines herself in the mirror. When she hovers it over her breasts, she sees that her voluptuous breasts completely dwarf it now and that there’s adjustable straps. She loosens the straps as far as they can go without simply coming off and holds it up to her chest again. Much to her surprise, it covers the entire width of her torso. She slides it over herself and down her breasts. It’s a snug fit, but it’s still a fit. However, despite being able to cover the width, the bra leaves nothing to the imagination as it struggles to contain even her nipples height-wise. Blue fur and warm titflesh pokes out from both over and under it, and a sliver of pink areola is visible as well. She feels incredibly lewd wearing this thing, but there’s also a distinct hint of nostalgia mixed in there as well.

“Fuck it, it’s not like I have any other options,” she says to nobody in particular. She grabs the primitive looking loincloth and steps into it. At first there’s no problems, but it becomes a real challenge as soon as it reaches her meaty thighs. The thin string digs into her fur, squeezing her legs tighter and tighter as she pulls it up. Finally, after some effort, she manages to get it all the way up so it squeezes her hips and covers her fluffy pussy. She twirls around, looking at herself in the mirror. She looks just like any other common whore. Her “clothing” does very little to cover her generous assets, and even accentuates them in some ways, making her flesh bulge out from the snug confines of the loosened strings. She can already picture the stares she’ll be getting from all the lecherous old aliens that will no doubt be at the conference with her.

She finishes packing her bag, although it looks a little empty without any clothes in it. She sits down at the table and waits for her to arrive at her destination, finishing off the bottle of whiskey in the meantime.

 _”Captain, we are now in Saurian airspace. We will be landing shortly,”_ the AI says after some tense minutes.

The ship lands on a government-reserved airstrip and the door opens. Krystal walks out, holding her bag. A few representatives of the various tribes are waiting for her.

“Welcome, Miss Kry-” a triceratops-like Earthwalker begins, but is interrupted when he sees Krystal’s generous curves. She groans in pain and holds her forehead. The lust from all four dinosaurs surrounding her hits her like a truck thanks to her empathic abilities.

“Lady Krystal, are you alright?” a pterodactyl-like Cloudrunner asks.

“Y-Yeah, just...I haven’t been here in a long time and got reminded of some bad memories…” she says, only half-lying. The already extreme lust built up inside of her is only multiplied by every new person she sees. There’s no way in hell she’ll be able to make it through the entire meeting without some relief beforehand or just outright begging the dinosaurs to treat her as a fucktoy right in the middle of the conference room.

“Well then, let’s show you to your room. I’m sure you’ve had a long ride here and would like some...rest,” the Earthwalker says, putting particular emphasis on the last word.

“That would be wonderful, thank you.”

The reptilian men form a semicircle around her and walk her into the ornately decorated door to Krazoa Palace. Unpleasant memories come flooding into her head, whether they be sour ones of being held prisoner by General Scales or bittersweet ones of being rescued by Fox. Rooms on either side of her are marked with nameplates indicating what tribe resides there. Earthwalker, Cloudrunner, Thorntail…

Suddenly, a feeling of immense, almost unbearable lust is forced into her body. She groans out loud in pain and looks to her right. A large stone door is marked with the name “Sharpclaw”. The pure sexual energy and desire radiating from it is stronger than anything Krystal has ever encountered in the past.

“Lady Krystal! Are you alright?” the Cloudrunner asks in a concerned voice.

“Y-Yes, I’m fine...I just...need to rest for a bit…”

They finish the short trek to her room, her loins throbbing with lust every time she takes a step. She sets her bags down on a stone table and sits down on the bed, the boxspring creaking underneath her weight.

“Do you need anything else, Lady Krystal?” the Earthwalker representative asks.

“No, thank you.”

“Alright then. Good night, Lady Krystal.”

“Good night.”

The door closes and she hears their rumbling footsteps receding. Her head is still reeling from the afterglow of the Sharpclaw’s lust, and that was just from passing by their room! She shivers to think what would happen if she actually entered it.

 _Wait...What if this is actually the relief I need?_ Krystal thinks to herself. She’s been dying for a rough fuck as good as Fox’s, and she can think of no better candidate than a bunch of horny dinosaurs that captured her a few years ago. She grins with devilish delight. This is what she was looking for, and it just got handed to her on a silver platter.

With some effort, she opens the massive stone door to her room. She scans the hallway to make sure there’s nobody around. Upon seeing that the coast is clear, she eagerly starts making her way towards the Sharpclaw room, her heart pounding against her voluptuous chest. She approaches the door and shivers when she enters the range of their arousal. Shakily, she brings a hand up and knocks on the hollow stone door.

“Who is it? Too late for visitor!” a gravelly reptilian voice rings out from the other side.

The door opens and the lust radiating from the Sharpclaws hits Krystal like a ton of bricks. She closes her eyes and swallows, trying her best to not just tear off her clothes and bend over right there in the hallway.

“G-Greetings, Sharpclaw...My name is Krystal and I...I would like to speak with some of your people before the meeting tomorrow…” she stammers, trying to fake her best diplomatic voice.

“That so? Come in then.”

He turns around and walks into the room with Krystal following behind him. The door closes with a dull thud, almost like it’s telling her that she’s crossed the point of no return. She gulps and looks around nervously, her heart pounding. She doesn’t need empathic powers to see the growing reptilian erections forming in their pants. They all stare at her impatiently, waiting for her to say something, and she gets the feeling they’ll be pissed if she says anything except “fuck me silly right now”.

“H-Hello, representatives of the mighty Sharpclaw tribe...I have heard many tales of your valor and...military strength…”

“Why you come to us dressed like whore?” one of them says bluntly.

“You the bitch General Scales captured years ago. I wanted to fuck you but he said you were too valuable to be sex slave. Now look at you. Coming to door and begging to be fucked,” another says, his scaly arms crossed.

The powerful-looking Sharpclaw start to close in around her. A part of her wants to raise a protest, but she knows that it would be useless. Plus, this is what she really came here for. This is what she expected to happen.

“W-Wait, let me take off my clothes, I don’t have any extra ones…” she stammers. While she struggles to disrobe her tight-fitting bra and loincloth, the Sharpclaws in turn take off their armor, revealing erect reptilian cocks and powerful scaly abdomens. Eyes wide, she looks around at the crowd of alien dinosaur dicks flanking her in every direction with wanton desire. They’re a minimum of eight inches long, all of them ribbed and covered in a stubble of spines. Drunkenly, she walks to the bed and lays down on her back, furry tits splayed out to each side. She spreads her legs and lowers her tail, inviting every Sharpclaw in the room to come and have his way with her.

“Come on, boys! Don’t hold back! I’m your community fucktoy for the night, so make it count!” she announces, pushing her breasts together.

The Sharpclaws grin and laugh devilishly. The ones nearest the front get first dibs, with one dinosaur seating himself on top of her plush belly and another kneeling at the side of the bed with his head hovering over her pussy. The one sitting on her stomach forcefully squishes her breasts together with powerful, clawed hands, forming a soft, furry tunnel for him to fuck. He slides his reptilian cock inside of her tits’ warm embrace and howls. At the same time, the Sharpclaw at the opposite of the bed sticks out his sandpapery tongue and starts licking Krystal’s puffy blue pussy. A jolt of electric pleasure courses through her veins, touching every part of her body and reminding her just how fucking amazing real sex feels.

Outside of lazily sticking her tongue out to take a taste of the flaring cockhead when it pokes out from her cleavage, Krystal does nothing to reciprocate the sexual advances. She just lays there and lets them use her like a cheap fucktoy. From what she can gather based on her telepathy, it’s breeding season for the Sharpclaws, so their thoughts are almost exclusively ones of sex, eggs, and filling her up with loads of cum. She shivers again, thinking that she won’t come out of this room without being impregnated by at least one of these militaristic dinosaurs. 

Time slows down to a crawl, and Krystal can feel every individual sensation happening on her hypersensitive skin. The fur and flesh from her tits sinking into the crevices of his ribbed dinosaur cock. The rough hooks on his tongue combing through the fur on her puffy vulva. The firm, clawed grip on both her thighs and the sides of her tits. The supply of warm saliva being transferred from the dinosaur’s tongue to her pussy and dripping down to her asshole, lubing her up and getting her ready for action. The rhythmic slapping of scaly lizard balls against the underside of her tits. The hungry growls from the Sharpclaws still waiting their turn, eagerly masturbating to her curvy body on display for all to see. This is the blissful release that she’s been chasing all these years.

She continues to lazily slather the tip of the Sharpclaw’s spiky crown in her warm saliva, noting how different the thorns on his blunted shaft feel compared to Fox’s flawlessly smooth tapered one. So far, she loves them both equally, which is saying a lot since the Sharpclaws have just barely gotten started.

The dinosaur tending to her crotch takes long licks starting from the bottom of her asshole and ending at her clit. She never knew that reptilian species could produce this much saliva, she’s absolutely covered in the stuff! In fact, some of it is even dripping off of her body and onto the Sharpclaw’s dick, which he’s using as lube to fuel his own masturbation with a free hand. 

Suddenly, the Sharpclaw fucking her tits ruts himself inside of them, squeezing them as tightly as possible and letting out a mighty roar. The tip of his cock pokes out from her cleavage and throbs, like it’s counting down to the inevitable explosion. Krystal bites her lip in anticipation and the dinosaur cums, plastering her face and matting her fur with sticky reptilian semen. She squeals in pure delight from taking her first piping hot facial in years, one of her eyes closing reflexively so it doesn’t get hit. 

Her empathic mind connects with the Sharpclaw on top of her, feeling his orgasmic pleasure and taking it in stride. As if she were stealing his orgasm for herself, her eyes roll into the back of her head and her body spasms as she cums for the first time in years. The dinosaur kneeling on the opposite side greedily laps up her feminine fluids, savoring their deliciously salty flavor and cumming all over the hotel floor.

Finally, their three respective orgasms pass. The two reptilians back away into the crowd, leaving a rather dazed-looking Krystal with her face and chest absolutely covered in Sharpclaw cum.

“More…” she sputters weakly.

“What you say, slut?!”

“More!”

“Haha! Well, we gonna keep fuckin’ you whether you like it or not!”

Two fresh Sharpclaws with rock hard, scaly erections approach her. They split, with one going towards her mouth and the other going towards her waist. Krystal leans her head back, her dark blue hair hanging down from gravity. She looks up only to see the scaly flesh of a Sharpclaw’s cock, balls and ass hovering less than a foot away from her. She licks her lips in eager anticipation and opens her mouth, begging to finally get a taste of his reptilian dick. Sure enough, he slides right into her warm hole, groaning with relief as he pushes more of his ribbed length into her mouth. She lets out a muffled moan around his dick and lets her eyes roll in the same direction as her hair.

At the same time, on the opposite side of the bed, another Sharpclaw lines up his spiky crown with the entrance to her fat pussy, slickened by both her cum and his comrade’s saliva. He slides in with some effort, spreading her pussy muscles and getting them reaccustomed to having sex once again. The amount of sheer, unbridled joy that Krystal experiences completely numbs her mind. There’s no noise she can make that could possibly communicate how blissfully in touch with the universe she feels at this moment. She remembers why sex is the only thing that can make her feel like this: she uses her powers as an empath to feed off of her partner’s lust and add it to her own, so whenever they felt pleasure, she felt it twofold, both theirs and her own. That’s why masturbation never worked, nor did the cheap whores who were too jaded to actually feel anything, and nor did the AI without any feelings to read.

The only thing that wakes her up out of her dreamlike stupor is when the Sharpclaw bottoms out inside her throat and she inhales through her nose only to find a pair of scaly lizard balls plugging up her nostrils. Gradually, she comes to her senses and falls back into pleasure all over again when she feels the spiky skin of dinosaur cock scraping against her throat and pussy walls at an alternating rhythm. 

She pulls her nose back about a centimeter, just enough so that her nostrils aren’t blocked by the Sharpclaw’s balls, and inhales. It’s a dry, musky scent that merely stokes the already-blazing lustful fire within her. The two reptilians have perfect harmony; when one of them pulls out the other goes in. It’s an elegantly simple process that makes sure neither of Krystal’s holes are ever empty. All the while, moans ranging from low and throaty to borderline screams can be heard from her vocal cords, though they’re muffled by the massive lizard dick inside her mouth, and a steady stream of warm drool drips down her face and onto the floor, leaving matted streaks in the fur on her cheeks, forehead and eyes. Spit bubbles are blown from the sides of her mouth, indicating that she’s still breathing.

Suddenly, both Sharpclaws bottom out inside of her in unison, with one pair of balls slapping against her furry asshole and another plugging up her nostrils. They roar with pleasure and explode simultaneously inside of her, filling her womb and her stomach with virile lizard cum like a depraved yin and yang. Meanwhile, the intense musk of the Sharpclaw’s reptilian balls flood into her brain and stick to her sinuses, making it difficult to even think about her own orgasm.

The two dinosaurs pull out unceremoniously. The one that was fucking her face walks away and joins the crowd but his comrade leans forwards and grabs Krystal by the hair. In her musk-induced, pleasure-addled mind, she barely even notices that she’s suddenly sitting upright and staring down the barrel of a Sharpclaw’s cock.

“Filthy non-Sharpclaw cunt! Lick your disgusting fluids from my perfect cock, whore!” he demands aggressively.

Still in a dazed state, she lazily leans forwards and wraps her furry lips around the spiky crown of his dick. She starts to gently trace her tongue along the crevices of his shaft, lapping up any leftover juices, regardless of whether they belong to him or her.

“Bah! Lick too slow! Worship me!”

To punctuate his order, he plants a clawed hand on the back of her head and forces her to kiss the base of his cock. She gags slightly, but she can take it. She stares at him vindictively and starts giving him the most rapid fire tongue bath she can manage, spit-shining every inch of his spiked shaft with whorish vigor. Some of the other Sharpclaws watching laugh at her and close in on her body. One pulls her tail and forces her to kneel up, allowing two other Sharpclaws to roughly spank her voluptuous asscheeks without any hindrance. Some others just rub their cocks over her body, slapping her face with them, scratching the skin under her furry breasts with them, laughing as they bounce back against her belly. But Krystal just sits there and takes the abuse in stride, feeding off of the empathic fruits of their desire.

She finishes cleaning off his shaft and snakes her tongue out to get started on his balls just in time for him to pull out of her mouth. His erection is visibly shrinking and Krystal could tell by his thoughts that he didn’t want to get embarrassed in front of his friends. She giggles and says “Okay boys, who’s next?!”

The Sharpclaw pulling her tail lets go and cackles. He hooks his powerful, scaly arms underneath her armpits and hoists her up. She lets out an aroused “Ohh~” at being picked up so easily, and, for a second, she forgets about all the weight she’s put on in the past few years. He sits on top of the bed with his legs spread out and turns Krystal around so that she’s facing him. He seats her on the crown of his spiked cock and slowly pushes in, sighing contentedly. She leans forward and supports her weight on his broad, scaly shoulders, unintentionally burying his face in between her furry breasts. 

As her hips gradually slide down onto his spiky shaft, the Sharpclaw grabs both of her hefty asscheeks and spreads them, temporarily revealing her winking backdoor before it’s covered up by her bushy tail. Another Sharpclaw quickly seizes this opportunity, grabbing her tail and pressing the tip of his cock against her asshole. She moans with surprise and desire as her hips land on the first dinosaur’s scaly balls. She starts to move her body back up again, using his shoulders as leverage, and as she does so, the dinosaur pressing against her ass pushes inside. It’s a strange feeling, having a dick exit one of her holes at the exact same rate as another one is entering a different hole. She reaches the tip of the cock inside of her pussy just in time for the one in her ass to bottom out and she begins the journey back down. There’s a point where the two reach a bizarre equilibrium, where both of their dicks are exactly halfway inside of her and giving her the same amount of pleasure. But Sharpclaws are too dumb to notice or care about those kinds of things. The reptilian man fucking her ass just puts his fingers in her mouth with one hand while he continues to pull her tail with the other while his companion is enjoying rubbing his face in between Krystal’s supple blue breasts.

After a few minutes of strangely zenlike fucking, the two Sharpclaws both reach the midpoints of their thrusts and explode inside of her, letting out their telltale howls of pleasure that Krystal has come to be so fond of. Their virile, piping hot lizard cum floods into her bowels and womb, mixing with all of the other loads from the Sharpclaws before them. Krystal just grins and sighs with contentment. She can’t get much higher than she already is, so she’s just enjoying the relaxing cruise on Cloud 9.

The Sharpclaws in her pussy and ass pull out, letting their backed up cum spill out onto the bedsheets. The one she’s sitting on picks her up and drops her onto the bed, looking like a heaving piece of free fuckmeat. Another group of Sharpclaws make the menacing stride over towards her and she welcomes them with open arms. This is going to be a long night of breeding, fucking, and pure, wanton lust, and Krystal would not have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
